Le Médaillon
by Hero15
Summary: Naomie possède un Fragment d'Eden sans le savoir. Un jour, poursuivit par des hommes, elle remonte le temps et se retrouve à l'époque de la Révolution Française. Elle devra faire équipe avec Arno Dorian pour découvrir pourquoi le médaillon l'a transportée ici et quelle est sa destinée dans le passé.
1. Remonté dans le Temps

« Merde. Merde. Merde ! »  
La jeune fille de quatorze ans courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le permettaient. Elle était poursuivie par une horde d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Eux, ils avaient des mitraillettes et d'autres trucs dans le genre alors qu'elle n'avait rien, juste trois étranges objets qu'elle tenait de ses grands-parents : un pendentif en forme de dragon, un autre en forme d'aigle et un médaillon en or. La jeune fille portait une veste en cuir, un T-shirt noir, un jean et des baskets. Elle portait un sac sur son dos. Ses yeux étaient verts et ses cheveux étaient bruns foncés, longs et ondulés.  
Elle sentait les balles qui frôlaient ses joues. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé d'aller dans ce tunnel ? Pourquoi ces hommes la poursuivaient ? Parce qu'elle avait peut-être osé pénétrer dans leurs territoires… Soudain, une balle s'incrusta dans son épaule et elle manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol. Mais elle se rattrapa et continua de courir.  
« Arrête-toi ! »  
 _Pauvres cons ! Comme si j'allais le faire !_  
Une deuxième balle l'atteint et le sang éclaboussa le médaillon. Elle s'écroula sur le sol en criant de douleur. Elle entendit les pas des hommes qui ralentissaient.  
« Dépêches-toi de lui prendre le médaillon ! »  
En parlant de lui, l'objet se mit à scintiller. La jeune fille le détacha de la chaîne et regarda de plus près. Les aiguilles tournaient rapidement. La lumière l'enveloppa et elle sentit qu'elle tombait. Voici comment terminait la courte de vie de Naomie, quatorze ans…

Naomie tomba à plat ventre sur un sol froid. Du carrelage, plus précisément. Elle entendit des cris et des armes qui se dégainèrent. Elle se releva d'un coup.  
« Ecoutez ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni même ce que vous faîtes dans ces tunnels alors laissez-moi tranquilles ! »  
Elle s'arrêta de parler. Des hommes en blancs et encapuchonnés braquaient des armes très anciennes sur elle.  
 _On dirait des armes de la Révolution…_  
La jeune fille avait toujours été intéressée par l'histoire, elle connaissait toutes les périodes par cœur ainsi que les armes. Les hommes avancèrent et elle leva les mains.  
« Euh… les mecs, je suis désoler d'avoir interrompus votre cérémonie mais… »  
Deux mains géantes se posèrent fermement sur ses épaules et elle se retourna. Un autre homme la regardait. Habillé en bleu, il était grand, avec des cheveux bruns, des yeux couleurs noisette et une petite barbe. En fronçant les sourcils, Naomie remarqua qu'ils étaient tous habillés comme dans le jeu Assassin's Creed. Unity, plus précisément. Elle comprit alors.  
 _Oh merde… Je suis dans le jeu Assassin's Creed ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Comment j'ai pu venir ici ?! C'est un cauchemar ! Un simple rêve ! Je vais me réveiller ! Oh merde, putain de merde ! C'est réel !_  
L'homme, qu'elle devina être Arno Dorian, la regarda étrangement.  
« Qui es-tu ? »  
Elle voulut répondre mais ses blessures choisirent ce moment pour se faire remarquer et elle tomba inconsciente dans les bras de l'Assassin.

« Elle est bizarre… »  
Arno était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil à côté de cette étrange jeune fille qui avait débarqué en plein milieu de la salle du conseil. D'ailleurs, les membres étaient ici, à la regarder.  
« En effet, dit Beyller. On dirait qu'elle vient d'une autre époque…  
-C'est impossible ! s'exclama Arno.  
-Beyller, regarde ça, dit Mirabeau en pointant du doigt le médaillon. »  
L'homme attrapa l'objet et le détailla. Dès qu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait, il le posa sur une table et recula d'un pas.  
« Oh mon Dieu… »  
Arno se leva.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.  
-Un Fragment d'Eden. »  
L'assassin rigola.  
« Ce vulgaire collier ? Un Fragment d'Eden ? Laissez-moi rire !  
-D'après ce que nous savons sur cet objet, il est capable, au contact d'un sang rare et précieux, de nous déplacer dans le futur ou le passé, expliqua Beyller. »  
Il regarda la jeune fille et poursuivit :  
« C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle est ici. Le médaillon a dû la transporter dans le temps.  
-Je ne suis pas très convaincu, grommela Arno. »  
Les deux membres du conseil le dévisagèrent.  
« Arno. Tu vas veiller sur elle, déclara Mirabeau.  
-Mais pourquoi ?!  
-Ne fais pas l'enfant, veux-tu ? Cette demoiselle possède un Fragment d'Eden !  
-Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas une recrue ou une espionne des Templiers ?! cria Arno.  
-Arno ! Cela suffit ! hurla Beyller. Tu vas rester ici et veiller sur elle ! Il faut que nous en sachions plus sur elle. »  
L'assassin hocha la tête en ronchonnant. Les deux membres s'en allèrent. Arno se rassit dans son siège et contempla la jeune inconnue.  
« Tu as vraiment eu de la chance d'atterrir ici, tu sais ? Si les Templiers t'auraient trouvé… »  
Elle gémit et se tourna sur le côté. Arno ricana.  
« Toi et moi, on va avoir des choses à faire… »


	2. Première mission

Naomie se sentait merveilleusement bien. Enveloppé dans de chaudes couvertures, elle entendit des pas. La jeune fille se releva lentement en se frottant les yeux.  
« Maman… J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. J'étais poursuivie puis j'ai remontée dans le temps et dans Assassin's Creed… C'était vraiment étrange…  
-Ce n'étais pas un rêve, dit une voix dure. »  
Elle hurla de surprise et se leva d'un coup sur le lit. Elle se cogna même la tête contre le mur. Arno Dorian se mit à rire.  
« Hé ! protesta la jeune fille.  
-Tu es vraiment étrange…  
-Oh vous la ferme ! Ce n'est pas moi qui fais la cour à une femme Templier ! »  
Il s'approcha à grands pas d'elle et la fusilla du regard.  
« Comment sais-tu pour Elise ?  
-Longue histoire…  
-Dis-le moi ! T'es une espionne des Templiers, n'est-ce pas ? J'en étais sûr ! Les autres ne voulaient pas me croire !  
-Ecoutez, je ne fais pas partie des Templiers ! Et puis, je préfère les Assassins aux Templiers ! Non mais sérieusement, elles sont trop cool vos armes !  
-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris, dit Arno en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
-Y a rien à comprendre. »  
Elle remarqua qu'elle était couverte de bandages et à moitié nue devant un parfait inconnu.  
« Euh, est-ce que vous pouvez me passer mes vêtements ? demanda-t-elle. »  
Il les attrapa et les lui lança. Elle les enfila rapidement. Puis, il lui tendit ses bijoux qu'elle attacha autour de son cou. Puis il se présenta :  
« Bon, je suis Arno Dorian.  
-Ouais, je l'avais compris, murmura Naomie.  
-Que dis-tu ?  
-Rien. Je suis Naomie Aquilam*. »  
Elle lui tendit la main, l'assassin la regarda quelques secondes avant de la saisir et de la secouer. Puis, un autre assassin entra dans la chambre.  
« Ils ont une mission pour toi.  
-D'accord on arrive, dit Arno.  
-Comment ça, « on » ?  
-Tu viens avec moi. Il n'est pas question de te laisser seule et puis, je dois veiller sur toi, c'est un ordre des membres du conseil, répondit l'assassin en empruntant un couloir. Tu ferais mieux de me suivre, princesse. »  
 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'appelle princesse ? Ah, peut-être parce qu'il doit me protéger comme un chevalier servant… Au fait, comment je vais sortir d'ici ? Je ne vais pas quand même aider Arno dans ses missions et me battre à ses côtés. Ah ! Le vrai cliché de la trouillarde ! Ils ont des solutions, j'en suis certaine !_

« JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON ?! »  
Le hurlement d'indignation de Naomie résonna dans toute la pièce. Mirabeau la dévisagea.  
« Nous ne savons pas comment te faire repartir, mon enfant.  
-Déjà, je m'appelle Naomie ! Et comment ça vous ne savez pas ?!  
-Le médaillon t'a amenée jusqu'à nous, expliqua Beyller. Il est fort probable qu'il te ramène à ton époque. D'après ce que nous savons sur cette relique, elle transporte son porteur là où il sent qu'il y a un grave danger qui pourrait perturber le destin. Son propriétaire doit donc empêcher cela. D'ailleurs, Arno, tu vas l'emmener avec toi pour ta prochaine mission. Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui montre l'exemple.  
-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! s'exclamèrent Arno et Naomie en même temps.  
-Parce que c'est comme ça ! siffla Beyller.  
-Prends ceci, jeune fille, dit Mirabeau en lui tendant des brassards avec les lames cachés. »  
Elle les mit à ses poignets et comprit rapidement comment ça fonctionnait.  
 _J'espère que je ne m'en servirai pas trop…_  
« Et mets ça. »  
La jeune fille enleva sa veste et enfila un manteau noir avec une capuche. Elle s'admira quelque instant dans un miroir.  
« Putain, j'ai trop la classe !  
-On te confectionnera un uniforme dès que tu reviendras de mission.  
-Ça me va !  
-Quel est cette fameuse mission ? demanda Arno, impatient.  
-Il y a un traître parmi nos informateurs. Il a informé les Templiers sur bon nombre de secrets de la Confrérie. Retrouvez-le et tuez-le, en toute discrétion, termina Beyller en fusillant du regard Arno.  
-Compris, allez viens princesse, sourit l'assassin.  
-Je ne suis pas votre chien ! répliqua la jeune fille en le suivant. »

Naomie s'était rapproché d'Arno tellement la foule en colère devenait impétueuse. Elle s'accrocha même à son bras pour éviter de le perdre, situation qui fit ricaner l'assassin.  
« Alors princesse, on a peur ?  
-Ce n'est pas ça… Je panique quand il y beaucoup, beaucoup de gens autour de moi. »  
Il l'a conduisit alors dans une petite ruelle à l'écart. La jeune fille s'assit sur une marche d'escalier le temps de reprendre son souffle et son calme.  
« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda Arno, soucieux.  
-Oui. Merci. »  
Il l'aida à se relever et sourit.  
« Quoi ?  
-C'est notre jour de chance.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Regarde là-bas, chuchota-t-il. »  
Il lui montra du doigt un homme aux cheveux bruns habillé comme à l'époque et avec un chapeau. Il parlait à cinq autres hommes, habillé en rouges. Arno s'avança mais la jeune fille lui attrapa le poignet.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
-Beyller a dit que vous deviez les tuer en discrétion !  
-C'est bon, princesse, je sais ce que je fais. »  
 _Et arrêtez de m'appeler princesse ! hurla-t-elle à travers son esprit.  
_ Arno s'avança vers eux, les lames secrètes déployés. Il visa avec ses deux poignets deux des gardes en rouges. Les trois autres se tournèrent et se précipitèrent sur lui tandis que le traître s'enfuyait.  
« Naomie ! Rattrape-le ! »  
 _Moi qui pensait ne rien faire…_

La jeune fille se mit à courir à toute vitesse à la poursuite du traître. Elle le perdue et s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une foule de parisiens en colères. Son regard se fixa sur une échelle. Elle sourit.  
 _Je verrais mieux en hauteur._  
Naomie escalada l'échelle et se mit à courir sur le toit. Elle réussit à repérer le traître qui était dans une impasse. Elle se laissa tomber et atterrit sur ses deux pieds, comme un chat. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers le traître qui n'avait pas d'armes et levait ses mains.  
« Pitié ! Je sais que j'ai trahis votre confiance mais je vous en prie ! J'ai une famille à sauver !  
-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ils ont sus que je connaissais les Assassins et ils ont capturés ma femme et des quatre enfants !  
-Où se trouvent-ils ?  
-Dans… »  
Deux flèches se plantèrent dans son cou et il tomba à terre, mort, du sang coulant de ses plaies. Naomie mit une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter de crier de douleur et de terreur pour lui. Les larmes coulèrent d'un coup. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et elle se retourna. Arno se tenait près d'elle et la fusillait du regard.  
« J'ai tout entendu ! Tu étais prête à croire son baratin ! Naomie, on ne doit pas être allié avec ces gens !  
-Vous l'êtes bien !  
-Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Cet homme est un traître ! hurla-t-il en se dirigeant vers le cadavre. Il n'est plus digne de faire partit de la vie.  
-Vous êtes un monstre ! »  
Arno se tourna, la face en colère. Il marcha très lentement vers la jeune fille qui regretta aussitôt sa dernière phrase.  
« Nous, des monstres ? Tu en es certaine ? »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Alors je vais te montrer ce que les véritables monstres font, chuchota l'Assassin en saisissant une dague. »

Arno courrait à travers le repère, tenant contre lui le corps inanimé de Naomie. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi avoir fait-ça ? Elle l'avait énervé et il avait pensé que c'était la meilleure façon de lui montrer. Il entra comme une tornade dans le bureau de Mirabeau qui sourit mais en baissant les yeux, il grimaça. Il se leva.  
« Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Elle a été blessé par le traître, mentit Arno. Elle a voulu l'arrêter mais il a réussi à lui planter un coup de dague dans l'abdomen !  
-Donne-moi cette pauvre enfant et attends dehors ! »  
L'Assassin attendit au moins deux heures, assis sur le sol. Mirabeau sortit, Naomie dans les bras.  
« Elle est tiré d'affaire. Ramène-la dans sa chambre et fais-moi un rapport sur ta mission. »  
Il hocha la tête et prit délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il la posa doucement dans son lit et rabattit plusieurs couvertures. Puis, l'Assassin s'agenouilla sur le sol et pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle se réveille bientôt. Arno commença sa drôle de veillée.


	3. Repos et Aveu

Naomie se réveilla, une atroce douleur dans le ventre. Elle se releva et constata qu'Arno s'était endormit près d'elle. Elle s'en éloigna le plus possible et se leva difficilement. La jeune fille vit une tenue pliée sur une table. Avec un sourire, elle attrapa son uniforme et l'enfila rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre. La jeune fille se promena quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un assassin habillé en blanc.  
« T'as pas vraiment assuré hier mais ce n'est pas grave, t'as quand même réussit à l'attraper ce salopard ! »  
Alors que Naomie voulait lui demander de quoi il parlait, l'assassin tourna les talons.  
« Ah Naomie ! »  
Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois et fit face cette fois-ci à Mirabeau.  
« Comment te sens-tu ?  
-J'ai mal mais c'est supportable.  
-Arno m'a tout raconté. Tu as été formidable mais beaucoup trop fougueuse. Tu n'es qu'une recrue et sauté sur une cible de cette manière aurait pu t'attirer d'autres ennuis. Tu as besoin d'entraînement, dès que tu seras rétablie, je demanderais à Arno de t'entrainer.  
-J'AI PAS ENVIE D'ÊTRE AVEC CE MALADE ! hurla-t-elle. »  
Mirabeau recula d'un pas et la dévisagea.  
« Que veux-tu dire, mon enfant ?  
-C'est Arno qui m'a blessé pas l'homme que nous devions assassiner ! Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, murmura-t-elle.  
-Viens dans mon bureau, je suis certain que tu as des choses à me dire. »

Arno se réveilla et vit que Naomie n'était pas dans son lit. Il se leva et sortit pour la chercher. Il demanda à de nombreuses personnes si ils avaient vus la jeune fille mais personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Un assassin se dirigea vers lui et lui parla d'un ton ferme et autoritaire.  
« Mirabeau veux vous voir de toute urgence. »  
Avant de pénétrer dans le bureau, il aperçut brièvement Naomie qui discutait avec deux autres assassins. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Mirabeau était debout et retourné. Arno s'avança.  
« Vous vouliez me voir ? »  
Il eut un silence puis Mirabeau prit la parole.  
« Naomie m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé dans la ruelle. »  
Les yeux de l'assassin s'agrandirent de stupeur. Mirabeau se retourna, le visage et les yeux remplis de colères.  
« Tu as blessé cette fille sans raison, Arno !  
-Elle a dit qu'on était des monstres ! riposta l'assassin.  
-Ce n'est pas une raison !  
-Ecoutez-moi enfin ! Je ne voulais pas la blesser, juste lui faire peur mais elle a attrapé mon poignet, elle a tenté de faire tomber la dague et j'ai fait un mouvement et… et… »  
Arno se tut, son esprit criait « coupable ! » dans sa tête. Mirabeau soupira et s'assit sur sa chaise.  
« Donc, tu me certifie que c'est un accident ?  
-Je vous le promets, je le jure même sur le Crédo !  
-Arno, tu te rends compte qu'elle a failli mourir ? Elle a peur de toi désormais.  
-Que puis-je faire pour y remédier ?  
-En premier lieu, excuses-tu et essaye de parler avec elle. »  
L'assassin hocha la tête.  
« J'ai une mission pour toi, tu dois tuer le duc de Vachamps. »  
Mirabeau lui tendit une feuille avec la fiche détaillé de l'homme. Il regarda le vieil homme droit dans les yeux.  
« Je tuerais cet homme pour elle, chuchota-t-il. »

Assise sur un canapé, Naomie observait deux assassins en train de s'entraîner. Ils se donnaient des coups avec une puissance phénoménale.  
 _Va falloir faire du sport, ma vieille…_  
Le premier assassin avait des cheveux noirs, courts et des yeux bleus. Il portait une tenue noire et s'appelait Alexandre Vassaux. L'autre avait les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux couleurs noisette. Il portait une tenue d'assassins blanche et se nommait Gabriel Darsine. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour se reposer.  
« Vous êtes ici depuis combien temps ? demanda Naomie.  
-Treize ans, répondit Gabriel.  
-Dix ans, dit Alexandre.  
-Et comment vous êtes devenu des assassins ?  
-Mon père en était un, expliqua Gabriel, j'ai grandis à la campagne puis j'ai décidé de rejoindre mon père ici. Malheureusement, il est mort lors d'une mission.  
-Oh, je suis désolé. Et toi, Alexandre ?  
-J'étais voleur avant, je prenais aux riches pour donner aux pauvres. Un assassin m'a remarqué et m'a proposé d'en devenir un. J'ai accepté. »  
 _Woah, j'ai Robin des Bois devant moi !_  
« Et toi, comment es-tu venu ici ? demanda Gabriel. Les assassins ne prennent pas d'enfants.  
-Oh. Eh bien, je… Je ne suis pas une enfant, ok ?! J'ai quatorze ans !  
-Dis, ne serais-tu pas la fille qui a atterris en plein conseil et qui viens du futur ? demanda Alexandre en s'approchant.  
-Oui c'est moi, dit-elle.  
-Il parait que tu possèdes un fragment d'Eden, c'est vrai ? »  
Elle sortit de sa chemise le médaillon doré et noir. Les deux assassins étaient bouche bée mais au moment où ils allaient posés une autre question, un assassin entra et fixa du regard les deux hommes.  
« Mirabeau vous a confié une mission je vous signale, comment se fait-il que vous n'êtes pas encore partis ?  
-Du calme, il n'y a pas le feu, maugréa Alexandre. On y va.  
\- Si il y a le feu. Je vous signale que plusieurs Templiers traînent à Paris et vous devez en éliminer un. Alors dépêchez-vous avant que vous flanquent une raclée ! cria l'assassin. »  
Ils ne se firent pas prier et sortirent en courant de la salle. L'assassin regarda ensuite Naomie qui lui sourit. Celui-ci ne fit rien et repartit. La jeune fille se leva en s'aidant du mur.  
 _Ils sont sympas ces deux-là… mais un peu longue à la détente !_  
Elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Arno était rentré depuis deux heures. Il était à l'entrée de la chambre de Naomie et il avait peur. L'assassin était certain qu'elle allait lui hurlait dessus et lui dire des injures. Mais tant pis, il devait réparer ses erreurs et puis, il avait promis de veiller sur elle à ses supérieurs. Il prit une grande inspiration, frappa doucement à la porte et entra prudemment.  
« Connard ! Tu reviens pour me tuer, c'est ça ?! T'es qu'un pauvre lâche ! Si tu savais ce qu'il t'attend ! »  
Ce ne fut qu'un petit aperçu de ce qu'elle lui hurlait. Arno s'approcha d'elle.  
« Je suis désolé.  
-Ah parce que monsieur est désoler ?! Ça prend peut-être avec ta petite amie mais pas avec moi !  
-Je suis sincèrement navré, je n'ai jamais voulu ni même de blesser. Je voulais juste te faire un peu peur mais tu dois comprendre que tu venais d'insulter la confrérie, poursuivit Arno. Et la confrérie, c'est sacré chez les assassins.  
-Ok, ok ça va, j'ai compris, grogna-t-elle. »  
Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis pointa son doigt vers l'assassin.  
« Si tu ressors une arme et que tu la pointes sur moi, fais gaffe à tes couilles, ok ?! »  
Il ne comprit pas le sens de la phrase mais il hocha la tête. Ils s'assirent sur le lit mais Naomie gardait ses distances avec lui.  
« Dans combien de temps tu seras remis ?  
-D'après Mirabeau, au moins deux semaines. C'est pas juste ! Pendant que toi et les autres vous allez jouer aux justiciers moi je vais devoir rester avec les membres du conseil pour apprendre le Crédo et d'autres trucs…  
-Il se fait tard. Tu devras aller te coucher. »  
L'assassin se leva.  
« Arno. »  
Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.  
« Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé moi aussi… J'ai pas vraiment réfléchis à ce que je disais mais cet homme semblait si désespéré.  
-Les Templiers et leurs vassaux sont souvent comme ça, sourit Arno. Je ne t'en veux pas. Demain, je t'expliquerais comment savoir si un homme ment ou pas. Bonne nuit et repose toi bien. »  
Naomie sourit et ferma la porte une fois qu'Arno sortit. Elle soupira et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle d'eau.

 **Note de l'auteur :  
Voici pour le troisième chapitre et merci pour les gentils commentaires !  
Et je sais que je publie à des jours irréguliers, faut vraiment que j'instaure un planning ou un truc dans le genre…  
A la prochaine !  
Votre humble serviteur,  
Hero15**


End file.
